


Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner

by witnessfortheprosecution



Series: From Under the Cork Tree [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, Porn With Plot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessfortheprosecution/pseuds/witnessfortheprosecution
Summary: Logan is Roman's best kept secret and biggest mistake.Logan is the hand behind the pen that relives the failure everyday.





	Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure why I started writing this, but this is going to be a "From Under the Cork Tree" series now I suppose. I hope you enjoy, this is the first time I have dabbled with smut. If you are under 18, please proceed with caution.

“I feel ashamed,” 

Logan opened his eyes slowly; the spots in his vision not helping to see clearly in the dark room. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, putting them on as he flickered on the lamp. He turned to see his lover, sitting on the edge of the bed. His hair disheveled, sitting in his underwear with his shirt on, but not buttoned. He couldn’t help but notice how lovely the white looks on Roman’s tanned frame.

Logan scooted over to Roman, placing his arms around his waist and resting his head on Roman’s right shoulder. 

“Ashamed?” Logan asked.

Roman nodded, running a hand through his already unruly curls. 

“Ashamed of what?” Logan quirried, innocently. 

Roman did his best to turn to Logan, giving him a compendious expression of malice and frustration, “You know what?” 

Logan sighed at the omission, “Y’know, we feel guilty for the actions we take. We feel shame for the people we are,” 

The other scoffed, “How does that make me feel better?” 

“I never claimed to try to help,” 

“Isn’t that the truth,” Roman muttered, his hands now feathers over Logan’s knuckles, “All you have done is mess everything up,” 

“I did no such thing, Ro,” 

“Things were okay, they were fine before you-” 

“You called me, Roman,” Logan cut Roman off, not wanting to have the quarrel they have had a multitude times before again that night, “You called me. Do not forget it,” 

Roman stayed silent. Logan adjusted his head so that his chin was resting on Roman’s shoulder rather than his cheek (his glasses began pressing uncomfortably on the side of his nose) and he looked down at their hands. His lover’s hands were just barely ghosting above Logan’s. He could feel the micrometters of space between them and he could feel the worry and shame coming off of Roman in waves. The tension was thick in the room and suffocating. 

Logan had enough. He move his hands so they were on top of Roman’s and ran his thumb over his knuckles. He adjusted himself to where he was sitting on top of his knees and began kissing the right side of his neck. 

He smiled at the sound of a low, but restrain, moan from Roman. He panted at Logan feathered more chaste kisses to Roman’s neck. He quickly gripped Logan’s hand as the kisses began rougher on Roman’s neck. Logan worked to make a mark on the lower part of Roman’s neck. He gasped as Logan sucked and bit at a particularly fleshy part of his neck. 

“Logan… Marks…” Roman barely stuttered out. 

“C’mon baby, you look so good in blue,” Logan muttered on Roman’s neck, and he did not say anything in response. 

Logan continued to litter Roman’s neck with love bites and strategically moved his hand to fiddle with the top of Roman’s waistband. He felt Roman’s breath become more shallow as Logan ghosted over his crotch and fiddled with the fabric around his perfect thighs. Before he could move any closer, Roman lightly tapped Logan on the wrist, shaking his head. 

“Logan, we shouldn’t, not again,” Roman breathed, but Logan knew his protests were in vein. 

“So you want me to stop?” 

Roman said nothing once again and Logan smiled, beginning to palm Roman through his underwear. He moaned in response and Logan turned his head towards the other, messily kissing Roman while rubbing his growing erection. Still kissing the other, Logan worked to unbutton the front part of Roman’s boxers. Doing so successfully, he pulled out Roman’s cock and began pumping it in even strokes. 

Roman broke the kiss and leaned his head back, moaning. Logan took this as an opportunity to work the other side of Roman’s neck, now leaning into the stimulation he was receiving and oh so hesitant towards at first. He quickly spit in his right hand, not wanting to climb to the other side of the bed to get lube, and began working Roman’s cock again, twice as fast now. 

Shallow breaths and saliva filled the senses of the room, Roman fully leaning into the pleasure he was receiving from his counterpart. He wrapped his head around Logan’s neck and pulled his hair, driving the other even further into his neck, making his kisses rougher and deep. 

“Don’t stop Logan, please,”

Logan half-heartedly chuckled at this, “I couldn’t dream of it, baby, I couldn’t,” 

Despite the aching of his arm, Logan moved even fast, desperately pumping his cock to drive Roman over the edge, knowing his was getting close. Roman was unravelling under his fingers (and lips) as their motions got more and more uneven. 

“Lo- I’m close, I- I’m gonna come,” Roman moaned out, and Logan merely hummed in response, keeping his pace even as he worked his lover toward his climax. Roman came with an unevenly pitched moan, come dribbling all over his underwear and Logan’s hand.

Logan quickly stood up and made his way to the bathroom, turning on the sink and washing his hands. He ran a washcloth under ice cold water as well. He walked back to the bed, and Roman was in the same position that he had left him in. He at least had the decency to tuck himself back into his boxers, but he was staring at the floor with a decayed look in his eye and a hand threaded through his curly hair. 

He didn’t move either once Logan began rubbing the cold water along his lower neck and collarbones, which were a dull red under Roman’s tanned complexion. He kissed the top of Roman’s head and couldn’t help but smile softly to himself as the action made Roman’s tension ease up a bit. After treating the bruises, Logan walks over to Roman’s bag where he pulls out a spare pair of boxers of the same kind and pattern. He sets them next to Roman and then turns around, hearing the shuffling of Roman changing pants. Logan stared at the generic flower art on the wall; a yellow Hyacinth to be exact. Logan turns back around once the movement has ceased, only to see Roman beginning to button up his white shirt. 

“I have to go,” He said flatly. 

“I know,” 

“I am going to be late,” 

“I know,” 

Roman sighs as he finished buttoning his shirt, leaving the first two undone. Logan frowns and steps towards Roman, reaching for one of the buttons. He cannot help but feel a pang in his heart as Roman lets out a groan of dissatisfaction at the contact. 

“You could see them. Your marks,” 

Roman nodded, gathering his socks from different part of the room. 

“What time is it?” Logan asked. 

Roman glanced at the glaring red on the clock, something Logan could have easily done himself, “5:18,” 

Logan nodded, moving to sit back on the bed, “What did you say this time,” 

Roman chuckled bitterly, sitting on the other side of the bed, away from Logan, to put on his socks, “A student-teacher lock in,” 

“Impressive,” Logan commented, and Roman turned around, frowning, but said nothing, “Is my approbation making it worse?” 

“You make everything worse.” 

Logan swallowed thickly, “You do not mean that,” 

Roman sighed, standing to tug on his pants, “I do not, I am sorry,” 

“Quite alright,” There was a thick aura of silence when Roman put on his pants to when he was tying his last shoe. Logan sat cross legged on the bed, watching Roman put on the same clothes he greeted him in open arms with yesterday, “I wonder what you are going to think of next,”

Roman huffed, “I am not going to have to think of anything,” He said, definitely, standing up quickly. “This-” He gestured between them, “Is never happening again,” 

“You said that last time,” 

“I mean it,” 

“You said that last time,” 

If looks could kill, Logan would be dead where he sat. Yet, “death glare” was just a saying as Roman had to deal with Logan’s sass and not a dead body. 

“I feel bad, Logan, and you do not care. You just want to weigh me down and watch me choke! You-!” Roman raised his voice but was cut off by his own incoherent stuttering, “This cannot happen again,” 

“But you are going to want it to, eventually,” Logan replies, monotonously, picking at a loose thread in the cheap sheets. This is the argument they have had so many times before, it almost feels scripted. 

“If you say this makes you happy, then I am not the only one lying,” 

Logan eyes shot up towards Roman, who was standing in akimbo, “What exactly is your implication with that omission,” 

Roman chuckles weakly, shaking his head, looking at Logan with sadness- no, with pity in his eyes, “Don’t make me say it,” 

Logan didn’t. He continued to slouch on the bed, biting his lip and twiddling his thumbs. Roman looked down at his shoes then back up at Logan. 

“I have to go now,” Logan nodded, saying nothing and not looking at Roman, “I will see you at the school on Monday,” 

He moved slowly to reach for his bag, and slung it over his shoulder. He moved towards the door, before Logan called out for him to stop. Roman looked over his shoulder, hand on the doorknob, about to exit, “Your key card,” Logan said shortly, “I need it,” 

Roman nodded, reaching in his back pocket and pulling out the piece of plastic, handing it to Logan, standing as far away as possible from the other but still somehow reaching one another. Logan muttered a thanks and Roman opened the door, the many bolts and the heavy door made for quite the sound effect. 

“Logan,” Roman called out, half-way out the door. Logan’s eyes shot up, hopeful, but that was quickly squashed when he saw the malcontent in Roman’s face, “I mean it, this is not happening again,” 

Logan scoffed, rolling his eyes at the other. He crossed his arms and straightened his back, “Say hi to your fiance for me, Roman,” 

Roman breathed out of his nose, setting his jaw. He opened his mouth to say something but shook his head and walked away, letting the door close quite loudly for 5:00am. Logan sat there once again on the cheap motel bed, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: thealphabetmurders


End file.
